


Making Waves

by GalacticTwink



Series: SidLink [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Semi-Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Xenophilia, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Link and Sidon go for a particularly draining swim, and afterwards more than just tensions rise.(IE Link sucks royal fish dick. That's it.)





	Making Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I got up in the morning and compulsively wrote this all in one sitting

I splash in the water, breaking the surface face furst and gasping for air as soon as it greets me above the water. My chest heaves, air filling my burning lungs and making me pant in want for more than I can take in at once. I tread in the water while I catch my breath, hair plastered o my face and dripping down onto my skin. I overdid it a little in there, I wasn’t sure I was going to make it back up in time. 

The water moves around me, hands grabbing around my waist and picking me up. Sidon breaks surface just beside me, an arm wrapped firmly around my hips and pulling me up against his chest to give me a break. 

“Are you alright Link?” I nod, pushing my hair from my face to look up at him; craning my neck to catch a glimpse of the prince’s face in this position. The water cascades off his skin, barely a drop clinging to him as he moves through the pool; lifting me up from the still water and onto solid ground. Rather than the land beside the bridge, we’ve found our way all the way out to a small island. The Zora domain is still in sight, shining brightly even with the sun still out. 

“Well, how was that? Did you enjoy our little swim?” I nod enthusiastically up at him, though I wouldn’t consider it a ‘little’ swim. My hair sprays water when I move my head so quickly, my ponytail hitting the side of my neck. My prince laughs, bending down to push his fingers through my hair; pushing the tie from my hair to let it hang loosely around my neck. I’m still breathing a little heavily, my heart skipping a beat when Sidon leans in a little closer. 

“Still winded, eh?” he grins brightly at me, showing me a row of his pointed teeth which doesn’t do much to help my cause. I turn my head, looking away from him as red already begins to creep up my face. 

“How could I not be, with such a breathtaking view?” I mumble, tilting my chin down in hopes my soft voice is lost to the wind and Sidon doesn’t hear me at all. He does, taking my face in both of his hands and turning me to face him again and pressing his cool lips against mine. He pulls back laughing, the grin back on his face too wide not to make me smile too. 

Sidon presses his forehead to mine, hands skimming down to my hips as he laughs at me; too infectious for me to hold in my own burst of laughter. He pulls me into him, tugging me forwards as he falls back onto the ground- perching me on his hips to be almost eye level with him while he’s lying back just slightly, an elbow holding him up. I drape both my arms around his neck, closing the distance between our mouths again. I shift, finding a place on his chest to press myself against; twisting my hips up against his a little more than overly necessary for me to get comfortable. But I feel Sidon twitch under me, my lips twisting up into a smile as he pushes himself up against me. 

“Link-” he almost pulls off trying to sound stern, the growing hard on poking against me ruining any semblance of that for him. I shift again, pushing myself off his person to sit between his thighs on the ground. A brush of my fingertips against his skin brings Sidon up to full mast on front of me. His cock is as thick around as my wrist and the length of my forearm, dipping towards me at the tip as though enticing me to touch it. 

My fingers wrap hesitantly around it, his dick leaving me in awe no matter how many times I see it like this, siding down his length to grasp at his base; my fingertips just brushing together. I squeeze him, watching the prince’s face flood with pink and lips fall open in a silent sigh. 

I swallow before leaning forward, using my free hand to hold his cock still as I go in for the first drag of my tongue against his hot skin. 

My lips stretch to wrap around his head, the taste of the sea still clinging to his skin. I feel Sidon shift under me, pushing more of his cock past my lips. I suck in my cheeks, moving my guiding hand down to stroke him near the base as I bob my head to take more of him in; dragging the flat of my tongue along his skin as I pull back and swallowing around his length on the way back down to fit more of his dick down my throat. 

I can hear him above me, egging me on under his breath between stretches of moans. His hands find my head, fingertips gliding through my hair just so; careful not to move me. I’ve found my limit, pausing just past halfway and pulling clear back. The audible pop of my lips releasing his head almost startles me, though not enough to not wrap back around him. His fingers press to my scalp, gently pushing me back down around him. The pressure persists when I go to stop, keeping me from pulling back and taking me down further. 

I gag, the muscles in my throat spasming and tightening around Sidon’s cock no deterring him from pressing me down further; the push from his hands now more urgent. My lips meet the fingers of my hand still wrapped around his base, moving out of the way for me to take in the last of his shaft. 

I choke around the whole of his length, Sidon’s claws digging into my scalp to keep me still and I’m left struggling to swallow around him. The prince’s hips twist under me, rolling his cock further into my throat with his first gentle thrust up into me. The hesitant roll quickly becomes a push, his confidence growing as he fucks my throat harshly. Breathing comes at a difficulty, only making my throat squeeze tighter against his dick to make it a better hole to fuck. 

The rhythmic pound of his cock becomes more desperate, more sporadic, his claws pressing into my skin to jerk me forward with his thrusts. The sound of my name leaving his lips in a strangled gasp makes my hair stand on end, a chill running down my spine as his dick twitches in my throat. 

His first spurt rushes directly down my throat, barely giving me the time to swallow. Slowly Sidon pulls me back off his dick, giving more room for his thick cum to make me gag and fill my mouth. My cheeks stretch, throat working to swallow his jizz as more replaces what I’ve already gotten down. He fills me up and then some, the sheer amount of his spunk making me feel full. Some escaping to drip past my lips back onto his shaft, his hands keeping me still for him to rock his hips against me and milk himself for everything he has to give me. 

He pulls be back harshly by the hair, his final spurt of cum splattering across my face. The hot, thick liquid drips down my skin and from my lips as I struggle to catch my breath. I swallow once more, the taste lingering even after I’ve finally gotten all his cum down. 

I turn my gaze back towards Sidon, finding that even after pumping me so full his cock is standing at half mast in front of me. 

**Author's Note:**

> wc/ 1292
> 
> Hey I'm on tumblr [ here ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) and I'd love for you to stop by my blog! I take fic requests there and love attention.


End file.
